carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welcome to The Pub! This is a place for discussion where anyone can comment and have a friendly chat with others. Spotlight Should we once apply for spotlight? 09:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Pierlot, maybe you should check. MediaWiki:Community-corner has not even been edited once, so no the spotlight would fail. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 16:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Should we make it a news thingy, or a featured article box? 16:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::News makes more sense. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 17:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Once we get a few more users, maybe we could hold elections. 17:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Not with user controlled characters. 15:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Years Can I edit year pages! I will focus me on that project! Wabba The I 15:48, July 1, 2012 That would be a huge task to do, as recorded history stretches back to 535 AD. That is nearly 1500 years and it would become a mess. Alternately there is the Timeline of Brunanter History which has events for the years. I would appreciate if you could help out with that, since there are lots of events to be filled in. HORTON11: • 16:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Whatever you decide to do, Wabba, I'm sure you'll be very diligent at it :). Echocho 16:52, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Horton11, you have right! Echocho, look on Wikistad! That is one big mess! Wabba The I 09:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry to say it is a mess, Wabba, and because I could do very little about it (no buro rights or anything like that), I've abandoned it. Still, I had a great time on the wiki and am proud of some of the things we did there. I still enjoy 'going back' from time to time, who knows, maybe one day it 'll be brought back to life properly. Echocho 10:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why not have pages for each century until, suppose, 1800, and just decade pages until perhaps 1910. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Mäöres (landj.wikia.com) I requested opening an interwiki between Mäöres and Brunant: :«On nation.wikia.com there is an interwiki car: leading to carrington.wikia.com. Could this interwiki be creating on landj.wikia.com as well? And vice versa, so that li: on carrington.wikia.com links to landj.wikia.com?» --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be good. But we should also try and establish more links between the two nations. HORTON11: • 16:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, that's why we need the interwiki and a new supranational wiki organization :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Perhaps if we had university/cultural exchanges, town twinning, etc. We could also bring companies over, like the Mertegos could be joined with Maxi and other Mäöreser companies could come here. HORTON11: • :::Sure. It would be especially nice if a Brunanter University could create a department in Mäöres as we don't really have a university :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perhaps the RUK can open a campus in Saenteim. You'll have to help me on the Limburgish, though. And i'm sure that Mäöres can make use of Maxi, especially with the combined fuel/bank services. HORTON11: • 17:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No problem, I tend to think most English natives don't speak Limburgish, so I quite expected that :P ::::::I don't know whether the bank service is possible with current regulations, but the fuel service is very welcome, as we don't have any fuel suppliers :P I'm sure we can "bend the law" to a certain degree that Maxi can open banks in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::The bank isn't really necessary, but perhaps an international points card, that will allow Lovian, Brunanter and Mäöreser Maxi shoppers to use in all 3 countries. HORTON11: • 17:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Great ideas, guys! And yeah, I find it harder to 'work' with Mäöres as well, simply because of the language. But perhaps I could have a movie or something filmed there(?). Is it open to business like that? Echocho 19:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeas, Limburgisch is too hard to learn, in my opinion. Also, do you think a bilingual wiki could work? HORTON11: • 19:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::You mean having articles in both English and Dutch, or choosing one of those when writing an article? Echocho 19:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I was thinking more like a mirroring of edits from one langage to another. HORTON11: • 20:05, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Echocho: I don't really get what kind of film you mean, but Mäöres is indeed open to businesses from other nations :) :@Horton: Bilingual wikis don't work, we've tried it in the past. It means everything has to be written twice and eventually one part of the community gives up because they feel mistreated. See: Libertas. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Is there no system to automatically translate pages? HORTON11: • 16:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::A fiction film, Oos, something co-produced with one of 'our' studios, Europa, Liberal Arts or Studio 5. Horton, writing everything twice takes up a lot of energy and time that could be used on other articles. But perhaps we could allow users who want to, to write articles in Dutch? Without any rules about having to translate it as well (or maybe just a one or two lines at the top of the page, a summary)? That way we might attract users who don't feel confident enough in English and would otherwise use Libertas? Echocho 17:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps. Someone like Wabba might benefit from this. HORTON11: • 17:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@Echocho: Ow :P Yes, that's possible. If you have anything "in stock", you can share it :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@Horton: An automatical translator for Limburgish does not exist. Dutch to English and vice versa sucks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::@general: If you don't translate something, it gets messy. You should have one language in which everything is written. Imagine having a Dutch page that says "vijftien mensen stierven door de wervelwind op 3 mei" and another page saying "there have never been any tornadoes in the country". It's risky and to be honest, I doubt it is going to add any value. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Hmm, I don't like to admit it, but good point, Oos :d. Unless... you have someone bilingual, like me, moderating to prevent stuff like that, just 'typing' out loud. Echocho 20:33, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Imagine you become inactive and nobody can replace you :P What you are doing, in fact, is translating the articles to English anyway (albeit summarized or only in your head) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki sv.wikination I propose to create an interwiki to and from Inselöarna. I don't think there are any objections? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) None whatsoever. But we should have one withg Lovia too. HORTON11: • 13:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :That can be done as well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. HORTON11: • 16:01, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just sent the request, so hopefully everything's set within a week time :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. And don't forget the interwikis with Mäöres. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) There's a wiki at http://sv.nation.wikia.com/ too, though, and that isn't Inseloarna. Is that affiliated with the UWN wikis (Lovia, Brunant, Inseloarna, Maores etc.)? 77topaz (talk) 02:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :No, it was a vague idea of mine, but it never got active. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems like now everyone is making a wikination, but very few actually succeed. HORTON11: • 12:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you're working on a wiki all alone, in most cases, you'll get bored pretty soon :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:52, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't like the URL of Insel Islands. Why not ask Wikia for a move to inselöarna.wikia.com? Or perhaps inseloarna.wikia.com? I'll consult 4kant,6 about that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :TM, ö is not possible in url.wikia.com I think. I've never seen it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Just checked it on http://www.wikia.com/Special:CreateNewWiki?uselang=en: The name cannot contain special characters (like $ or @) and must be a single lower-case word without spaces. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Anyway, you can use sv:test now, which is even shorter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Mmm.. Doesn't seem to work, perhaps the server is working slow again. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sometimes wikia can get really slow. Maybe b tomorrow it should be fixed. Also, maybe we should revive a few of the better wikinations. There are so many around but after a while people just give up on them. HORTON11: • 20:13, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think our community is too small. We should stay fixed to the few active wikis right now. Otherwise we risk ending up with even more inactive wikis :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You're right. I think with closer cooperation from the IWO we should be able to have better interwiki links. HORTON11: • 16:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Election Plan In Brunant, we are having elections in 2012, and not again until 2016. So we should make these very good. According to my proposed Constitution, this is how they might work: As far as I know, we are going to have separate elections for the House, Senate, and Presidency. For the House elections, according to the Constitution, lists are proposed for each parish. The seats are divided into parishes. The amount of seats (out of 200) allocated to each parish can be found at Elections in Brunant. To simplify this, I think that we should do a national election, and then divide the elected representatives into each of the parish seats. For Senate and Gubernatorial elections, the Constitution says to use Alternative Vote to elect one for each parish. That might be able to be done that way, although it might be challenging to get it all done for twelve parishes, as we don't have many active users. Presidential elections also use Alternative Vote, so that should be easy enough. Just have each party post a candidate and we can have every voter make a preferential ballot. I'll do all the calculations. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : It seems good, but do you think it is possible to do such complex elections with few users here? What I was thinking (since PR elections are complicated) is to just do a fptp vote for president and senators. Then, the proportion of votes a party gets in the senate is translated to the house (users should have a nco like in Lovia). HORTON11: • 12:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) However, Senators are per-parish. Maybe we could choose experienced users every year and make up the election? Also, it's not that hard to do an IRV vote. For example: Say there are seven candidates, a communist, a social democrat, a green, a centrist, a christian democrat, a libertarian, and a fascist. You order as many candidates as you want in a ballot. For the best example, Yuri would write: 1. Communist 2. Social Democrat 3. Green That's it. Note that not all seven candidates are ordered. The candidates are then ordered by number of votes. If a candidate has a majority of votes, they win. If not, elimination begins. Say that the communist had the least votes of all. The votes of that candidate are eliminated, and redistributed according to all the second choices of the voters, most of them to the social democrat. If there is no second choice, the ballot is exhausted. Eliminate, redistribute/exhausted, repeat until a candidate has a majority of votes or there are only two candidates remaining, in which case the candidate with the most votes wins. Might seem complicated, but all you have to do is post a ballot with as many candidates as you want in choice order. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Note that in the senate there may be more than 1 person in the same party running, so how would you account for that? HORTON11: • 13:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Usually that does not happen, but if it does, they are given the same treatment, with vote redistribution, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :: So do you mean having separate elections for each of the parishes? HORTON11: • 14:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: We don't have enough people for that, so I was thinking of hand-picking them according to the House results. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::: Isn't it better to have a Lovia-style election for the senate, where the top 12 candidates are given senate seats? That way thee could be more than 1 senator from a party and house seats are redistributed as in Lovia. HORTON11: • 15:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Interesting idea, but I don't think that we will have enough candidates. Also, for the house elections: A list of candidates is posted by each party, and you pick the candidates off that list. Then a PR system is used to make the house. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) a national parks idea I have an idea of a national part that we can do, all underwater. It can be called Shipwreck National Park and there can be sunken ships of the romans, arabians, medievals and from the World Wars. And there will be corals and lost of wildlives. Granero (talk) 03:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, good. Wabba The I (talk) 07:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : Yep. chat, wabba Happy65 07:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: That would be a great idea. And shipwreck has a w in there. HORTON11: • 14:31, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: You should go ahead with this. HORTON11: • 17:14, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can do it tomorow, tonight it's late. Granero (talk) 03:35, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Redesigning the thaler Seeing as there is significant support to bring back the thaler, maybe we should think about redesigning it. There are several sites and projects focused on redesigning the national currency (Sweden just had one and there's also this: http://richardsmith.posterous.com/), so it would be nice if other could propose their own ideas for a new thaler. HORTON11: • 15:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Also, specifications for the note will be "Brunants Centralbank" (Country and Bank name), denomination (number and written out in Dutch/English), date, serial no. and president's signature. HORTON11: • 18:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) My idea is going on a simple and modern design and using important modern figures (ie. the past 150 years) who have contrbuted to music, the arts, politics. HORTON11: • 16:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Looks awesome. Happy65 18:33, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Do you have any ideas? HORTON11: • 18:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) 20 thalers new.png|Princess Caroline, nurse 50 thalers new.png|Joe Bertin, actor 100 thalers new.png|Estelle Fletcher, singer Here are some of the other notes in this series. HORTON11: • 17:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Great! Happy65 17:42, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, but I just wish others would enter design ideas to make this a real contest. HORTON11: • 17:55, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I would if I had a suitable paint program for designing currency. Happy65 08:33, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did all this using paint. But if I had photoshop, our currency would look infinitely better. HORTON11: • 15:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :::::Looks great, Horton, and I love the fact that Brunant would have a classic actor on a note! :D Echocho 09:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) AFC Awards It's time for us to start the selection of players and managers for the league awards, to be held in June 2013. The awards for best player, youth, keeper and manager will be determined by... (how should we go about doing this)? The "best performance" award will be determined through fan voting. HORTON11: • 15:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Player of the year This award is given out to the player with the best overall performance in the season. 10 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. Best goalkeeper This award is given out to the goalkeeper with the best overall performance in the season. 5 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. *Stanislaus Simon, Mediterranean FC Young player of the year This award is given out to the player with the best overall performance in the season. 5 players will be on the shortlist and there will be three finalists. Best manager Unlike the player awards, this is given out for performances in both the league and cup. Five managers will be selected and the winner will be chosen for his leadership, skill and team performance. *Robert Watson, Boguestown FC Individual performance This award is given out for the best individual performance by a player in a league or cup match. Please do not vote until we have all the nominees!!! Hans Oudberghen's excellent defending against Grijzestad (30 September) El-Zein's hat-trick against Grijzestad (17 November) Martiner's 26th second goal against Middleton (2 December) Comments? Voting for the best player, coach, keeper and youth will be done by voting from four media groups: The Daily Post, De Waarheid, Total Football and Salmon Brunant Post. The 26 teams (captains) will also vote. IRL we well need to divide these 30 votes between anyone interested in voting. HORTON11: • 16:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *5 or 6 votes. Happy65 17:01, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 17:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *... Prison I was thinking of a (high security) prison in northern Hogeberg Island, far enough from every settlement, as well as another prison (low security) in a town or city.--George the Greek (talk) 11:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :This would be a good idea, since none of the prisons we have now are of any major use (unless you want to send hardened criminals to Mermaid Island). And a prison somewhere in Central Parish would be much further away from settlements, perhaps even in the mountains. HORTON11: • 15:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :We could pretend a tiny island exists that is not on any map like mermaid island and use it for a prison. Happy65 16:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I like your idea.--George the Greek (talk) 16:39, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::My idea was from what the americans did with Alcatraz Island. Happy65 16:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::We could make a small island in a harbor or bay like Roodstad. We could also put them in a prison-fortress of sorts in the Central Ranges. Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, but we don't have any darters :( HORTON11: • 13:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd consider that a reason to create them :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Maybe you could make one? Cause I have no idea how darts goes (usually I'm only good at team sports). HORTON11: • 19:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, basically all you need to create is a page about some (often fat :P) guy with his birthplace and date, and perhaps a picture :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Like one of those guys that spends his days in a bar? Well give me a name suggestion and I'll make a page. HORTON11: • 20:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::That's the idea :P Perhaps something like Henk Sanders? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Great, Henk Sanders it is, then. HORTON11: • 20:14, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Video Hiyah! My video! Wabba The I (talk) 18:18, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Did you know ... ... that footballer Willem Bergher scored a hattrick in a Micronations World Cup-game against Liechtenstein in 1984 in Koningstad? ... that businessman Davis Visser was born outside of Salisbury in Rhodesia, now Harare in Zimbabwe on New Years Eve? ... that the movie Emma was based on the book with the same name, written by Christine Bender? ... that Peitersson Precision Engineering has 135 employees over whole the country? ... that Sint-Hendrikstad is named after patron saint St. Hendrik and founder Hendrik Faariet? Can you do something with this? --Wabba The I (talk) 16:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I can. Happy65 16:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) We could do a records book. HORTON11: • 16:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Greatest Brunanter Should we do like a poll for the Greatest Brunanter person? HORTON11: • 19:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah! Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Now who do you suggest. One that comes to mind is King Ambroos I: statesman, father of the laws and creator of our national anthem. HORTON11: • 16:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Elections I remember somebody (Horton, I think) a couple weeks ago in chat who was talking about possible elections this year. Our last vote was in 2009, so if we stay on the four-year cycle we're due for another round. Are there formal plans in place for this, or was somebody just throwing around ideas? Matt (talk) 21:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Elections will take place this year but we need to find a good way to hold them. What I was thinking, we hold a vote among users (like in Lovia or similar) and then we get the percentage of each user's votes and divide it up to get the house seats; users can then divide up their seats between their party or parties. We can then use the proportion of house seats/party to give out seats in the senate. HORTON11: • 21:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) That sounds good. This needs to be scheduled well in advance so that everybody can be present and voting. We need to choose a random date(s) this spring/summer and stick to it, and hold the election on that date from here on out. Anybody have a good day in mind? Maybe a Brunanter holiday or something? *Maybe on Independence Day? Nice and symbolic. Matt (talk) 21:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I guess we could, or how about the day before, cause most people would be out drinking on the 13th. HORTON11: • 22:05, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Haha true. How does March 31st sound? Just a random date. Matt (talk) 22:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC)